The Romeo and Juliet from Iwatobi High
by K-Riot
Summary: In Iwatobi High, there are two departments against each other; the Educational Department and Extra Curricular Department. Although they are from different departments, an art teacher and literature teacher can't help but feel something for another. Their closest friends support it, yet others seem to have something against it. Can they keep this attraction a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_So my friend wanted me a write this from a High School AU they found. They had the idea, and I'm just the writer. Hopefully I won't mess it up lol but ye, it's kinda like a side project, since I'm working on "Misidentified" as well. Hope you guys enjoy this :)  
_

* * *

There are two departments in school that hardly ever agree on anything: the educational department and the performing extracurricular (E.C) department. Teachers and students belonging from each department hardly ever got along with one another. Those in the educational department focus on traditional classes like literature, mathematics, science, everything that would concern traditional ways of an education, only that they'd have a load more of advanced classes. On the other hand, those that chose to be in the E.C department still had the normally required classes, but instead of taking extra education-wise classes, they'd work on their talents such as sports, art, music, and such.

Iwatobi High is where Haruka Nanase taught along with a couple of colleagues. He had an extraordinary skill for swimming, but apparently you had to be skilled at more sports than that to be a coach, so he went on to teach art since he seemed to be a natural at it. His closest friends in the E.C department were Nagisa Hazuki, the teacher in charge of cooking class, and Rin Matsuoka, who actually ended being the coach at the school. Although Haruka couldn't explain why, he knew he hated the educational department. He wasn't fond of them at all. To believe there were actually loathed the thought of having students swim instead of study, it wasn't something Haruka could fathom. He believed that rather than stressing kids over things they possibly won't need in life, it'd be best to let them free and refreshed.

 _For however smart they claim to be, they do make the stupidest decisions._

But there were at least a few teachers in the educational department Haruka could stand, only because his friend him they weren't all for education, more of a share. Haruka was introduced to Rei Ryugazaki, the science teacher, by Nagisa, who seemed to be very fond of the man. Sousuke Yamazaki, the advanced literature teacher, was introduced to Haruka by Rin. There was something about Sousuke that Haruka didn't like though. Whenever he was hanging around with Rin on occasional breaks, Sousuke would give him the "Stay Away From Him" look which Haruka found as a challenge. So when there was an announcement that a new teacher would be joining the staff, Haruka wasn't all that pleased. There was a 50% chance that's he'd be in either department, but the thought of them being against what Haruka stood for just disgusted him.

"Haru-chan!" exclaimed Nagisa, snapping Haruka out of his focus. It was early morning, teachers were told to come earlier than usual in order to welcome the new staff member. Currently, all the teachers were waiting in the teachers' office for the principal to arrive, and Haruka took this time to actually be productive and started coming up with lesson plans for the upcoming weeks.

"Drop the chan," sighed Haruka, setting down his papers, "what is it Nagisa?"

"Aren't you excited to meet the new teacher?" asked the latter, seeming to be bouncing a lot of enthusiasm.

"You've asked me this for days, and my answer will stay the same."

Nagisa let out a sigh, knowing what Haruka meant. He'd already told him how he wouldn't even be interested in becoming close with the new teacher.

"But Haru-chan, maybe the new teacher is in our department."

There was that chance, but even that wouldn't effect Haruka. Only because in the same department doesn't mean he'd talk to them, he hardly even talks to several of the teachers in the E.C department, mostly because they consider him either too weird to be around with, or apparently too attractive to even approach, something he still didn't understand. The only reason he'd gotten close to Nagisa and Rin is because he knew them from high school. They seemed to be the only ones that could understand Haruka, and he wanted to stay that way.

"Don't bother with him Nagisa," a rough voice said, "Haru has always been the stubborn type." It was Rin. He wasn't a morning person, concluded Haruka, seeing on how this seemed to be his third cup of coffee and his voice seemed to show grouchiness in it.

"But Rin-chan, we don't even know how this teacher is going to be," whined Nagisa.

"I get it, I get it. Just let Haru be."

Seeing as he didn't have to be involved in the conversation anymore, Haruka went back to making lesson plans. Nagisa and Rin stayed close to Haruka, seeing as how all the teachers seemed to be in their own circles discussing their own matters and gossip. Eventually, Rei, Sousuke, and Aiichiro, the music teacher, made their way towards Haruka's desk.

"Matsuoka-senpai!" Aiichiro rushed over to Rin. Haruka knew that Aiichiro was Rin's underclassman back in high school, but even though they'd all grown up, he still seemed to be in a habit of referring to him as his upperclassman.

"Ai, I told you to call me Rin," the redhead took a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Oh! Sorry Rin-senpai, it's a habit."

"It's fine," muttered Rin, knowing that he'd have to settle with the word senpai coming from Aiichiro.

"Anyways, did you guys hear the rumors?"

"Rumors?" asked Nagisa, seeming baffled that there was a rumor that even he wasn't informed of.

"About the new teacher," explained Rei.

"Several have heard that it's going to be a new addition to our educational department," added Sousuke.

Haruka clicked his tongue. Just what he needed. Nagisa noticed how displeased Haruka looked, so he tried to be optimistic.

"Hey, maybe he's like you guys and is okay with our E.C department," he reasoned, "we can't just assume he's like everyone else."

"I don't know," Rei shrugged, "more than fifty percent of the education department doesn't exactly think highly of the E.C department, unlike us. So the chances of the new teacher having the same thoughts as me and Sousuke are about as low as-"

"Rei!" interrupted Nagisa. He didn't need Haruka to be more discouraged from possibly making a new friend. He had tried to help him approach the other teachers he knew, but at the end, he'd hear them mutter behind Haruka's back on how anti-social he was.

Before Rei could whisper a sorry, the door to the main hall was swung open in a dramatic manner, getting everyone's attention and making all conversations cease. The principal stepped in with his fire-like hair slicked back. Seijuro Mikoshiba, he was known to be weak against cute girls, but when it came to business, he was strict and serious. Haruka heard from Rin that he was dating his sister, Gou, which made Haruka wonder how Rin felt having his boss date his younger sister. Haruka just found it funny as hell, but he'd never tell Rin this.

"It seems like everyone is here, so I'll start," announced Seijuro, "thank you all for taking time out of your sleep to come. As you all know, the rivalry between the two departments is one that should be worked on, so I decided that if we are to have a new teacher, they should be able to meet everyone and not have a biased opinion on most due to what they teach."

Nagisa nodded in agreement with the principal.

"So without further ado, I present to you guys our new literature teacher, Makoto Tachibana." While saying so, Seijuro extended his arm towards the door, signaling whoever was outside to come in.

Hearing the name, Haruka glanced over at the door expecting a girl to walk. Contrary to his belief, and what he assumed was everyone's as well, a man walked in. Not just any man though, a tall man. His back was straight, had long legs, shoulders broad, brown hair seeming purposely messy, yet appeared to be fit for him. Haruka could see the muscular build under the white button down, black vest, and black pants the man wore. His physique was simply breathtaking. As he made his way beside Seijuro, Haruka finally took in the full view of the man's face. He seemed to have a light blush the moment against his lightly tanned skin, his green eyes appeared to be gentle behind the black-framed glasses he wore. His warm smile made Haruka feel something within him, something he'd never felt towards another person. He was downright handsome.

"Haru-chan, you okay?" whispered Nagisa.

"Yeah, why you ask?" the latter whispered back.

"You're all red."

Haruka gulped. He felt his cheeks, and he did feel how oddly warm they were.

"Uh, hi!" said Makoto, seeming a bit nervous due to all the stares he was getting, "My name is Makoto Tachibana, I'm the new literature teacher. I hope to get along with everyone." The man quickly bowed, and once he got back up, he was bombarded with several welcomes from the staff, especially the overly excited female teachers who couldn't get their eyes off of him. Seijuro laughed as he patted Makoto's back.

"Don't worry Makoto," he told him, "you'll be in everyone's care."

"Ah, right!" he responded.

"Come here, I got a few people to introduce you to." Seijuro pulled Makoto along, headed toward Rin and everyone else who was huddled around Haruka's desk.

"Rin!" Seijuro called out, "This is Makoto. Seeing as how everyone in your circle seems to have girly names, thought it'd be a bit welcoming for him to hang out with you guys for a while."

"How subtle," huffed Rin. Even so, he still gave Makoto a grin, "Welcome to Iwatobi High, Tachibana. I'm Rin Matsuoka."

"Nice to meet you Matsuoka."

"Meh, just call me Rin. This here is Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki, Aiichiro Nitori, Sousuke Yamazaki, and the one sitting is Haruka Nanase."

"Nice to meet you all," Makoto grinned.

Each one gave their own greeting to Makoto, but when it came to Haruka, he couldn't even bring it in himself to look up at the man. He kept his eyes locked on the papers he had on his desk, still trying to slow down his fast beating heart. Nagisa noticed how Haruka hadn't exactly said hi to Makoto, which was odd. Even if Haruka didn't like you, he'd still say hello like a normal person.

"Haru-chan," whined Nagisa.

"I told you to drop the chan-" without even realizing it, Haruka had lifted his head up, his eyes meeting those of the new teacher. Green orbs were staring back at the blue ones. Haruka wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

Makoto had never seen such dazzling eyes. Sure, there were several people he'd met that had blue eyes, but none seemed as beautiful as this. He couldn't just stare though, it would seem odd to the others.

"Nanase, right?" he asked, in what Haruka considered the gentlest voice he'd ever heard.

"Just Haru is fine, Tachibana" he answered.

"Makoto," he extended his hand, "call me Makoto."

"Alright, Makoto," he took the other's hand and shook it. Upon seeing the other's sweet smile, Haruka felt his face heat up. Of course, the others noticed his reaction, which took them by surprise.

"Whoa! Haru! You're red!" pointed out Rin, which of course was obvious and Haruka couldn't understand what was even the point of him announcing it to the world.

"Ah, are you sick Haru?" asked Makoto, seeming very concerned although the two had barely met.

"I...I..." Haruka didn't know how exactly to respond. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart through his ears. His chest seemed to tighten, making it hard to breathe. Where to look? What would Makoto think? Before he knew it, Haruka couldn't see anything but black. He heard some distant voices chanting his name, but he couldn't respond. He'd never felt this way towards anyone, so it was odd for him to process immediately. The only time his heart would speed up was when he was around any form of water. He loved water. And now he was feeling the same way for a person. A being. A man. He loved water. But now the same for a person? Was it possible? Through his life, he'd been confessed to several times by both women and men. Of course, seeing how he felt nothing for them in return, he rejected them. But now, things were different, Haruka was feeling something. Was this what most called "falling in love at first sight"? If this was so, Haruka knew he fell hard. Damn hard.  
 _  
Makoto Tachibana_

 _What have you done?_

* * *

 **YE. THERE YA GO.**

 _Hopefully this satisfies my friend :I She barged into my house with this whole thing saying, "HEY! ROMEO AND JULIET! HIGH SCHOOL! FREE! DO EHT!" And when I first told her I was too busy to do it, she slapped the sandwich I was eating. I was not feeling to risk any more food, so I just did it.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Apparently my friend loved this and wants me to write more. Although she is dear to me, she is far from a "dear". Hence, why I must continue, since I got threatened that if I do not she'll never stop barging into my room everyday :I I have a need for privacy... Also, just putting this out there, I probably facepalmed and cringed SOOOO MUCH writing this, because I'm not typical a cutesy, lovey dovey type, but whatever, I tried :P_

 _Hopefully I did well... maybe... sort of... ehehe... enjoy!  
_

* * *

Once he woke up, all Haruka could hear to was Nagisa's voice that kept repeating his name. The boy was hovering above him, face full of worry. It took him a moment to realize where he was at, but the smell of disinfectant told Haruka he was at the nurse's office. He never had a reason to be here, but he had remembered the smell when he started working at the school, since everyone is usually given the tour of the campus at some point. So, Haruka stirred in bed letting out groans of discomfort due to how hard the air mattress they had in the office was, and gained attention from those near him.

"Haru-chan's awake!" announced Nagisa.

"Haru!" Makoto rushed over to his side, his hands finding their way to Haruka's, "Are you okay?". He had been sitting with Rin and Rei on the other bed that was next to Haruka's. The sun that shined from the window nearby made Makoto appear like a saint to Haruka. His brown hair seemed to have a golden shine. Light freckles were now noticeable but adorned the male's face perfectly. His green eyes full of concern glisten and appeared vibrant. Taking it all in, Haruka felt like he might faint again.

"I'm fine..."

"You sure? You fainted out of nowhere! You're not sick, are you?" Makoto asked.

"I just... didn't sleep much last night... I'm fine now..." Haruka breathed out.

Hearing this, all of Makoto's worries seemed to wiped from his face. "Well, at least you're not sick. You should take care of yourself Haru," Makoto said as he smiled, sending Haruka's heart into full motion. But this moment didn't last long. Alas, there were others in the room that seemed to read the air the two were making, but knew there were still things to do. Rin cleared his throat loud enough to get eyes on him and continued to talk on.

"Haru, if you're fine, get your lazy ass up to class. They're about to start," said the redhead, signaling the clock.

Haruka huffed at the man and pulled the sheets off of himself.

"Here," said Makoto, holding his hand out for the other to take. Haruka gladly took it, noting how perfectly his hand fit, and was pulled up to his feet, his eyes being at level with other's nose. They stared at each other for a while, as if trying to find something within the other's gaze, but stopped once they remembered their friends were still present and waiting.

"Well, we better hurry!" Nagisa chirped as he ushered everyone out, "Weird, I thought the nurse would be here. They didn't come early like everyone else?"

"Nah," responded Rin, "I talked to them the other day, said beauty sleep was a necessity or something. This is why I make my students learn how to patch up."

Although he knew Rin was saying something he probably didn't care about, Haruka couldn't focus on anything but Makoto. He knew he loved him, probably love at first sight. He just couldn't believe someone so perfect could exist in the world. But maybe he shouldn't force his feelings on to the latter, who knew if he felt the same way as Haruka. Although, it wouldn't hurt to attempt to get close to him.

"Shall I walk you to your class?" offered Haruka, which made Nagisa, Rin, and Rei stare widely with disbelief. They were all thinking the same thing; Haruka offering to walk someone to the Educational Department area? It was unlike him.

Before Makoto could even respond, Rin interjected.

"No! Are you crazy Haru?!"

Makoto looked at redhead confused, while Haruka shot glares instead.

"Why? What's wrong Rin?" questioned Makoto, still appearing to not fully understand why the departments are kept separately in the building.

"You see-"

"Haru-chan doesn't know his way in that department!" Nagisa cut in, "Rei-chan knows! He'll take you!" Rei was pushed forward to Makoto.

Haruka wasn't sure what to say. He sort of remembered the structure of the school. He knew his way to the places relevant to him, the whole tour through the educational department was a bit fuzzy to him. Still, he wanted to spend a bit more time with Makoto. He felt such ease and peace being with him, although he barely met him.

"I guess I'll see you later, Haru," is all Makoto could say. Haruka nodded at him, and then Makoto and Rei made their way to their department. Once they were out of sight, the trio made their way to their own classrooms. Of course, Nagisa and Rin knew they had to bring up Haruka's current state.

"Haru-chan," called out Nagisa.

"Mm?"

"You in love with Mako-chan?"

Haruka stopped abruptly. How did they know? Did they have eyes on Makoto too? What is this? His heart sped up, he could feel a warmth spread across his face, all the way to the tip of his ears. He was probably blushing, and he knew by the amused look on Nagisa and Rin's face, it was damn noticeable.

"I-I-I-I-I-" stuttered Haruka. Why wasn't his mouth working like it usually did?

Rin let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Looks like our little Haru is all grown up," Rin smirked, "he even fainted at his sight."

"Shut up," muttered Haruka. Rin couldn't help but laugh, and Nagisa simply beamed at his bashful friend who seemed to be trying to hide his blush.

"Don't worry Haru-chan! We ship it!" cheered Nagisa, giving Haruka a reassuring shake on the shoulder. Although he appreciated it, Haruka still wasn't sure about all of this.

"Well... you guys think it's okay?" questioned Haruka, since he knew that it wouldn't be right to force his feelings onto someone else.

"What? That you both are men?" asked Rin, "No one gives a damn. Love is love no matter what gender or race-"

"No, not that, Rin. I don't care about that," sighed Haruka, "it's just... Makoto seems nice... and I don't want to ruin the chances of being friends because of how I feel..."

"Aww Haru-chan~!" cooed Nagisa, "It's not that difficult. You start as friends, and gradually grow closer by effort! We'll help!"

"But, I'm not exactly liked at the educational department... I can't go see him..." Haruka mumbled.

"He'll come to you!" exclaimed Rin. Haruka looked over at the redhead, surprised that he seemed eager to help. Rin seemed to read Haruka's expression, and responded, "Look, I've never seen someone so worked up over someone this quickly. And I can tell that Makoto could be good for you, so I'll help."

"The more the merrier!" cheered Nagisa, earning a grin from Rin and a nod from Haruka.

"As I was saying," continued Rin, "Makoto will come to you since I'll make sure Sousuke brings him to you. They're both literature teachers, so, of course, they must cross paths."

"Y-You're going to tell others?" stammered Haruka.

"Only close friends, Haru-chan. We'll all have your back," reassured Nagisa.

"B-But-"

"The faster the better, Haru. Before someone snatches him. You two will meet, you'll get his number, and you will commence a beautiful friendship, got it?" declared Rin, crossing his arms and staring right into Haruka's eyes. Though Haruka hadn't thought about this before, he knew Rin was right. He saw how the female staff in the morning couldn't look away from Makoto, and soon he'd be asked out to lunch by them. He must make his move. So, he nodded at Rin's commands.

"Good, now off to class Haru-chan!" Nagisa gestured at a door which led to Haruka's classroom. Haruka mouthed a 'thank you' to his friends, and went into his class to be greeted by several 'good mornings' from his awaiting students.

Nagisa and Rin made their way to their own classes.

"So," Nagisa started, "how hard is this going to be?"

"A bit difficult," admitted Rin, "seeing the way Haru is. But... Makoto doesn't seem to be fazed by him at all."

Nagisa wrinkled his nose, "Hopefully those damn teachers don't badmouth Haru-chan..."

"Hey, we got good men over there Nagisa," assured Rin, "as long as they're close to him, nothing will go wrong. Which reminds me, I have to text Sousuke to keep Makoto close and to bring him to our lunch."

"Oh! Me too! I have to tell Rei-chan!"

"Let's hope for the best then."

"Right! See you Rin-chan!" Nagisa waved at the redhead and rushed off to his classroom.

Rin waved back and sighed once the blonde was out of sight. He'd known Haruka for the longest time. They had grown up together, yet Haruka never showed any sort of connection or attraction towards anyone. Yet, here comes a charming man, and Haruka can't help but faint. Of course, it was hilarious, but at the same time, it was a bit sweet. Hopefully, he would be able to help Haruka achieve some sort of joy or happiness in his life. He never smiled at anyone, only when he saw some sort of body of water.

 _Just what's so different about you Makoto?_

* * *

 _Ah...I'm just realizing everything that is going to happen in the future with this.  
_

 _..._

 _..._

 _...I need to go get blessed._


	3. Chapter 3

_OvO How do people do it. Write two stories at a time. Aghhhhh. Well, I tried. Hopefully you guys enjoy this :D ehehe.  
_

* * *

Class seemed to go on forever. The kids were working on their projects while Haruka was stuck at his massive desk, or more like desks, grading art on different scales and requirements. He sighed as he typed in more grades into his computer. He decided to take a break, seeing so many swirls and abstract art was starting to give him a headache. He laid his head down , and that's when he started hearing some of his female students talking together.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the new literature teacher?" one whispered. Makoto. They were talking about Makoto. How did they even hear about him so quickly?

"Yeah," another answered, "one of the girls in his class posted a pic of him on our class page. He's so dreamy!" she squealed. Was that legal? Haruka perked his head up. Of course Makoto was dreamy. He was perfect, to the point that words could hardly portray the way he looked.

"I know," added another girl, "he even seems gentle and caring! Like a prince!" Haruka knew all this already.

"Yeah, but at least we have our own set of eye candies," whispered the first girl, "Like Matsuoka-sensei," _HA!_ "and Nanase-sensei." This didn't come to a surprise to Haruka, he'd often been complimented on his apparent beauty. It'd even come to a point where students were confessing to him, which he definitely rejected all of them. He wondered if it would be the same for Makoto. What if he already had a girlfriend? Or if he was married? But maybe he wasn't. He sighed and raised his head up to get back to work.

After hours of class switching and grading, lunch finally came. Every one of his classes had a group of girls that would talk about Makoto, so he couldn't help but be thinking about him the whole time. Haruka gathered his lunch box he had prepared and began to make his way to the teachers' lounge. He greeted a few students that called him out to say hello, and finally arrived at the lounge. There were tables with teachers in their own circles as if they were students in a cafeteria, and Haruka made his way to the usual table him and his friends sat at. He was the first one to arrive, so he waited a bit as he sat, listening to a nearby table of female staff talk about trying to invite Makoto over once he came. Had Sousuke gotten to Makoto? What if he didn't want to sit with them? Haruka snapped away from his thoughts once he heard Nagisa's cheery voice.

"Haru-chan! What did you bring today?" the blonde plopped down in front of him, while Rin sat beside him.

"Mackerel and rice," Haruka answered.

"Boring," teased Rin, sliding out his own lunch.

"Oh? And you Rin-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"Mm, rice, squid tempura, and spicy pork," said Rin.

"Always something spicy, huh," Sousuke said as he hovered over Rin, promptly taking a seat next to him.

"Of course! Hey, where's Makoto?" questioned Rin, looking around as Aiichiro and Rei came over to take their seats next to Nagisa.

"On his way," Sousuke answered, on which Rin gave him a dirty look. "What? I needed to wait for him?" Rin clicked his tongue and gave Sousuke a shove.

"Duh, who knows who might have invited him to their own table," grumbled Rin.

"Oh! There's Mako-chan!" pointed Nagisa. Indeed, the latter was at the door, seeming to be looking for someone until he spotted their group. He was making his way to the table until a table full of female staff called him out.

"Why don't you sit with us Tachibana-san?" Haruka frowned a bit.

"Sorry," Makoto bowed his head, "I already have somewhere to be. Maybe some other time." The women were visibly disappointed but went back to whatever they had been talking about. Makoto continued his way to the group's table and greeted them, "Hey you guys!"

"Hi Mako-chan! You can sit next to Haru-chan," Nagisa pointed.

"Ah, I will, I just have to go buy some lunch first," replied the latter.

"You didn't bring your own lunch?" Sousuke asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly good in the kitchen..." Makoto laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his head, "I'll just head to the cafeteria and buy something."

"Haru can take you," said Rin, "he needed to buy some more stuff since his lunch is too plain."

"I did?" questioned Haruka, on which he then received and elbow to the rib by Rin. He grunted a bit, but then he got what Rin was trying to do, "Oh, yeah. I did."

"Then let's go, Haru," proposed Makoto. Haruka got up from his seat and followed Makoto out. He turned back to his friends, who simply held out thumbs up to him and mouthed 'good luck'. He gulped nervously and turned back to Makoto. It seemed like he knew the way to the cafeteria, so his guidance wouldn't be needed here. Maybe he should start a conversation? But how? He normally was the one who was talked to. How did Nagisa do it? Would Makoto even want to talk? Did he just want a quiet walk to the cafeteria?

"So, Haru," Makoto began, _thank god_ , "why did Rin say your lunch is too plain?"

"Because he's stupid. He thinks everything should have spice," responded Haruka in a serious manner, which made Makoto chuckle.

"So what was your lunch?"

"Mackerel and rice."

"You like mackerel?"

"I _love_ it." Haruka's eyes seemed to sparkle, well in Makoto's opinion, when he answered. Haruka grinned at himself. It was so easy to talk to Makoto. As long as he didn't stare at him for a long time, he'd be fine. His mistake at the beginning must have been that his eyes traced over him for too long, so he'd just take a few glances at him while they spoke.

"Makoto," started Haruka.

"Yes?"

"You're not good in the kitchen?"

Makoto laughed and blushed a bit in embarrassment, "Yeah... I can't cook at all really. I've always depended on my mother for food, but now that I live on my own, I just buy instant food or fast food."

"That can't be healthy."

"It isn't, but it's the only way I can get food."

"Don't..." Haruka hesitated to ask his next question, "Don't you have a girlfriend to cook for you?"

"No," Makoto answered, "I'm single."

"Oh," is all Haruka could let out.

"Yeah..."

Finally, they arrived at the cafeteria. There were audible gasps of several young girls, gawking the men as they made their way to the serving line. Makoto focused on the menu to see what he would order, while Haruka listened to the girls murmur about them; either about Makoto looking hot, or Haruka looking mysteriously charming. _Typical_. Makoto didn't seem to mind, possibly ignoring the whispering, so Haruka decided to do the same. Knowing he'd have to get something as well, Haruka inspected the board which said what was being sold today. Mostly different types of subs or bread and other things Haruka could have made and brought himself. He settled for yakisoba and waited for it to be their turn in line.

"Next!" hollered the lunch lady, whom by her worn out expression, didn't seem to be in the best mood. Makoto and Haruka stepped up, which surprisingly, made the lady's face lighten up and blossom with a hue of pink on her cheeks. "What can I get you boys?" she sweetly asked.

"Hm, I'll have the bread bun meal with curry," said Makoto, then he looked over at Haruka, "and you?"

"Just yakisoba," Haruka answered.

"Right away boys!" chirped the lunch lady. Swiftly, she provided Makoto with a disposable tray containing his meal and handed Haruka a white take-out box with his food. Right when both were about to pull out their wallets to pay, the lady stopped them, "It's on the house!"

"Thank you very much!" Makoto smiled brightly, while Haruka wasn't sure what to do and gave the lady a formal bow.

"Thank you for the meal," said Haruka in a monotonous voice, which the lady didn't seem to mind. Then, both made their way back to the lounge.

"Makoto," began Haruka, having an idea in mind, but not being so sure if Makoto would go for it.

"Yes?"

"Why don't I cook for you?" he offered.

Makoto suddenly stopped walking and turned to face the shorter ladder, "I wouldn't like to burden you like that, Haru."

"I wouldn't mind," Haruka insisted, "cooking is easy for me. Besides, I don't like the idea of you not having a decent meal every day."

Hearing such a thing made Makoto smile, "You'd really do that for me?" Haruka nodded. "Alright, I'll be in your care then. Thanks, Haru."

"Mhm..." both of the men began to walk again, "you could tell me if there's anything you'd like me to make..."

Makoto pondered for a bit before he came to a realization and exclaimed, "Oh! I could text you!"

"Ah, sure."

At that, Makoto balanced his tray on one hand and slipped out his phone from his pocket, and Haruka pulled out his as well. He hardly ever did text, but it seemed like he'd have to grow fond of his phone soon enough. They exchanged numbers and promptly made their way back to the lounge where everyone was waiting. Haruka had done it. He'd gotten Makoto's number. Once they'd gotten to their table, Rin and Nagisa gave Haruka a look as if asking how it went, to which Haruka gave a confident nod affirming everything was going well. Nothing bad would happen.

"Ooh, look what we have here," mused a voice, which, for some reason, irritated the hell out of Haruka. Everyone looked over to see the man with wavy bubble gum pink hair looming over their table to look at Makoto.

"So you finally came to school, Kisumi," jeered Rin.

"Perfection needs sleep," Kisumi retorted, "but I would've gotten here earlier if I knew the new teacher would be so... _delectable_."

Yeah, Haruka didn't like him. He didn't even care what his profession was or anything, he never even saw this person before, but Haruka knew he wouldn't like him.

Makoto let out a light laugh at Kisumi's comment, seeming to be an attempt to brush it off as a joke.

"Makoto," called Rin, "this is Kisumi Shigino, the school nurse."

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Makoto Tachibana, the hunky literature teacher everyone wants to have an after school session with. Yes, I've heard of you," interrupted the pink haired man. Makoto was taken aback by the sudden description he'd gotten and couldn't help but blush. Haruka frowned at this. Then, Kisumi noticed Haruka sitting next to Makoto, a bit in shock that he'd never met this person face to face, though he'd heard about him by several of students that would stop but his office to rest or that would be speaking in the hallways. He had initially just come to snatch Makoto up for himself, but seeing the proximity of the two, he knew he had to do something to make Makoto stay away from Haruka. So, he came up with a little something on the spot, "Oh! And this must be the water-obsessed beauty Haruka Nanase!"

Haruka was in shock. He wasn't even sure how to reply. But he managed to get out some words, "...I'm not obsessed." Rin let out a snort which Haruka shot down with a look.

"Ah... but I heard you randomly strip whenever you see a body of water you want to get into," Kisumi informed, which made Makoto raise and eyebrow.

"S-Strip?" Makoto stammered while a light shade of red began to grow on his cheeks.

"Not naked though! Haru-chan always has his jammers on!" interjected Nagisa.

Makoto looked over at Haruka questionably, which Haruka seemed to be able to read what he was trying to ask.

"You never know where there could be a place to swim at, Makoto." said Haruka, making Makoto let out a light laugh for a reason Haruka didn't quite understand.

"Haru-chan just really loves to swim!" cheered Nagisa, "He swims gracefully like a... like a dolphin!"

"Yes, it's quite a sight to see," added Rei, "Nanase swims so... beautifully."

The group seemed to agree with the two, each one overlapping one another on how they'd all witnessed Haruka's swimming. Makoto seemed overjoyed by everyone's descriptions.

"Well, I hope I can see Haru swim one day," Makoto chimed. Haruka nodded at him and the two gave each other a light grin.

Kisumi felt a little frustrated at how accepting and non-judgemental Makoto was of this. Although he could acknowledge how good looking Haruka was, he didn't exactly like the man. And seeing how close he was to his new target, Kisumi was determined to have things his way. Seeing as how his first tactic to make Makoto hear what a freak Haruka didn't work, maybe he'd just have to get close to the latter.

"Makoto," cooed Kisumi.

"Yes?"

"You should stop by my office in the morning for some coffee. I have a special blend that's way better than the one in the office."

"Ah, I'll see if I can," he replied with a warm smile.

Rin, of course, had to take advantage of this moment and stood up with his arms raised up to the air, "Miracle!" he exclaimed, "The nurse became less narcissistic! He's been blessed! Cured! Holy shi-"

Sousuke yanked Rin down, while everyone seemed to be laughing, and muttered, "You know, this is why people don't want to sit with us, you idiot."

While Rin and Sousuke began to have their little argument, Kisumi huffed at Rin's sudden outburst, but adorned his face with a sweet smile once he saw Makoto glancing over at him. "Ignore him," he cooed gently as he made his way over to Makoto and ran his fingers down the side of the latter's face, "I'll be waiting." With that, Kisumi probed his fingers away and left. Makoto seemed confused, while Haruka kept his face down and looked at his clenched fist. It'd only been a few minutes, but he acknowledged Kisumi as a threat. But there was no way Haruka was going down easily. He'd never felt this way for someone, and he was not about to give the latter up.

 _Makoto will never fall for Kisumi  
_

 _He did smile at him... but he would never fall for him  
_

 _Definitely never_

 _...right?_

* * *

 _So... to develop characters, I usually use the people I have around me. This may come as a surprise, but this Haruka is based on my puppy. Yeah. A puppy. She's shy, bashful, isn't exactly all that welcoming to strangers, but somewhat fell for me at first sight. She hardly leaves my side. She sort of gets jealous of other girls being around me, so she makes sure to be on my lap or acknowledged in the room. Lol. Just felt like putting this here, like a little fun fact. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this, sorta. I still have a long way to go, so please bare with me.  
\\(OvO)/ Pray for anon.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Lol, I'm glad you find this story cute. I've told my friend, who came up with with the whole concept, how much you guys enjoy it and she's bursting with joy. Thank you for sticking around with me, though it is a bit of a hassle to be in charge of two stories, and possibly another to come since I have my dear best friend with a wish having to do with Rin COUGHCOMINGSOONCOUGH._

 _But anyhow, hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

Sure, lunch hadn't gone exactly as planned due to Kisumi's interruption, but it wasn't all bad. Haruka had managed to get Makoto's number. The problem now was what to talk about. Of course, there was the making of Makoto's lunch, but that was it. How could you keep a conversation going? Haruka wasn't one to do that. Maybe he'd ask questions like he did earlier on his way to the cafeteria. But would Makoto find it annoying? Haruka groaned at the thought and slumped down in his seat. One of his students approached him to turn in an evaluation sheet, surprised to find her teacher in his current state.

"Nanase-sensei...?" she questioned, making Haruka perk his head up.

"Mm?" he answered.

"Is... everything okay?"

"Yeah... fine... just a headache..." he sighed. Haruka lifted his arms to stretch and sat up into his normal position, "Anything I can help you with?"

"Ah, yeah. I finished filling out the evaluation sheet for my piece," she handed over the piece a paper and Haruka plucked it from her hand. He read over it, making sure everything was filled out correctly, and gave his student a nod, "Everything seems to be filled out right... I'll get your piece graded soon." She smiled and thanked him, then went back to her seat. Haruka knew he couldn't be focused on Makoto the whole day, there were still things he had to do. He stretched forward until he heard a few cracks, then got back to work.

Haruka spent the rest of the day grading, handing back evaluation sheets and sketchbooks, until the last bell rung indicating all the students to go home. Some teachers, unfortunately, remained in the school due to still having work to be done, which was to be done in the office since the principal suggested everyone from both departments could get along this way. This was the expectation, but the reality was far different from this. For the most part, no one would speak, but there'd be occasional arguments or even fights that would be left unspoken of since involving the principal would be troublesome. Dragging a cart full of papers to grade, Haruka entered the office and immediately felt the hostility in the air. Teachers from each department were diligently doing their work, though whenever they'd glance over to the other side, they'd be attacked with several judgemental glares. Haruka, being known as someone that found the educational department unnecessary, was mainly the one who would receive the most judgemental looks even without having the need to look over. Though the hostile environment was typical, today seemed to be a bit different. Instead of the usual complete silence in the big room, there seemed to be a lot of female chattering going on. Most notably, on the educational department's side. Haruka had decided to ignore it and get to work, yet his interest was piqued when he heard the name of the person the teachers were talking to.

"So Makoto," cooed a female, obviously attempting to make her grating voice sound somewhat sweet, which came out as even more annoying, according to Haruka, "seeing anyone right now?"

"Ah," Makoto let out a light laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, "no, I'm not."

Most of the women giggled, while Haruka grunted and looked away to avoid seeing the whole scene occur. He was glad once he heard the door open and found his bouncing blonde friend make his way over. _Thank God for a distraction_. Immediately, Nagisa set eyes on him and made his way over.

"Hey Haru-chan! Got work to grade too?" he questioned. Haruka nodded and trailed his eyes to the cart Nagisa was pulling. It was bright orange and contained a ton of pictures of cakes.

"Cakes?" Haruka asked. Nagisa grinned brightly and pulled out a few of the pictures.

"Mhm! My students' assignment was to make cake designs. Since they wanted to eat the cakes right after making them, I told them to take pictures so I could just see and grade according to their cuteness!"

"Cuteness? Shouldn't you be looking at their skill...? Their process...?"

"Nah, too boring," huffed the blonde, "grading by cuteness is way better! They put so much effort into making it into my liking."

"Nagisa, I don't think that's how you're supposed to teach-"

"Haru-chan, why are most of those sketches you're grading about mackerel?" Nagisa interjected. Haruka looked down at his papers and saw the different styles which his beloved craving had been interpreted in.

"Mackerel has more life than fruits," he answered.

Nagisa inspected a sketch and rose an eyebrow, "A basket of... mackerel?"

"It's _beautiful_ ," Haruka intoned.

Nagisa sighed and shook his head, "You never change, Haru-chan." Haruka was still, even after all these years, yet to get what Nagisa meant by that.

As he rolled his eyes at the blonde comment, he caught sight of Makoto. His arm was being lightly tugged at by one of the teachers in a teasing manner, which didn't sit right with Haruka. If Makoto was in the office, he obviously had work to do and to catch up on. These sleazy old hags were hardly letting him get any work done. Though Makoto was smiling at them, Haruka could see the bit of awkwardness on his face, showing him to be in a tight bind. Nagisa seemed to notice a change in Haruka's facial appearance.

"Haru-chan, you okay?"

"Just fine," he seethed, "just that those teachers aren't letting Makoto or anyone else get their work done by how loud they are."

Nagisa finally acknowledged the source of the unusual ruckus and frowned, "Poor Mako-chan... but we can't just throw something or-"

At that, Haruka began folding a blank sheet of paper while Nagisa whined.

"I mean if it was me I'd-" Nagisa looked at Haruka, who was focused on making exact folds. " Haru-chan. What are you doing?" the blonde questioned.

"Attacking."

"What?"

Haruka took aim at his target, held his paper airplane lightly, and let it launch. Although the chances of making a paper airplane fly in a certain way were hardly ever possible, Haruka knew how. Not only were his art skills what got him the job as an art teacher, but also his crafts. He'd known several ways to create a plane and how it would fly, so there was no way he'd miss. And, as planned, the plane hit the head of the teacher who had been clinging onto Makoto's arm.

"Lucky shot!" exclaimed Nagisa, along with few other teachers from E.C department that had been watching the whole event. Haruka clenched his fist in success, but loosened his grip a bit once he saw all the deathly glares he was receiving from the women. Though he was attempting to hide it, Makoto seemed like he was going to burst into a fit of laughter at Haruka's childish prank.

"Nanase!" shrilled the teacher who'd been hit, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Haruka frowned and stood up, "It means stop being annoying and let people work."

There was an audible gasp from those nearby. Of course, those in the E.C department started throwing in comments in support of Haruka.

"Oh whatever you water freak," scoffed another female teacher, "go back to the ocean and leave us alone."

A teacher leaned close to Makoto, "You shouldn't get too close with Nanase, he's such a crazy weirdo."

Haruka took in a deep breath and exhaled sharply, "This seems quite irrelevant coming from the woman who got dumped for cheating on her boyfriend. How long was it? Two years? He put up with you for that long? My my, even I'm more loyal to water-"

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa squealed in shock, covering Haruka's mouth before he could blabber anything else.

The teacher gasped at what had been said, then, after a few seconds, launched herself towards Haruka, " _How dare you_!"

Luckily, Makoto held her back while Nagisa did the same with Haruka, or more so attempted.

Then, Rin walked in. "Man you guys should- Holy shit!" he was taken aback by the scene.

"R-Rin-chan! Help!" Nagisa cried out, as Haruka began to slip out of the blonde's hold. Rin rushed over and wrapped his arms around Haruka's slim waist and hoisted him up into the air.

"Hey! Let go!" protested Haruka as his legs dangled around, "Put me down!"

"Nope," spat Rin, beginning to take Haruka outside.

"Rin! I said put me down!" continued to shout Haruka, thrashing his legs around in an attempt to break free.

"Pool," he bluntly said as he continued to walk down the hall.

Immediately, Haruka ceased his movement and glanced over at the redhead, "...pool?" His eyes began to sparkle. Rin nodded and continued to carry Haruka, still unsure if it was safe to let the guy down. Luckily, he knew Haruka's weakness to the pool could come in handy, yet he was still in wonder at why the usually calm man had a raging outburst. Nagisa caught up with the two when they were getting close to the natatorium.

"Well, things are calmer in the office room," sighed the blonde, "luckily everyone wants to keep this in the wraps since they don't want the principal involved."

"So how did all this even start?" asked Rin, yet Haruka remained quiet. They had reached the double doors that led to the pool and Haruka couldn't hold back any longer. He broke out of his friend's grip and pushed against the doors. He marveled the sight of the clear, sparkling water as he rushed over, taking off his clothes. Although he heard Rin calling out to him, he decided to ignore him. His body was aching for the coolness of a swim. Finally left with his jammers, Haruka jumped in.

Rin shook his head as Nagisa admired his dear friend swim gracefully.

"Haru-chan still looks amazing swimming," hummed Nagisa as he glanced over to Rin, who was crossing his arms as if he was about to scold Haruka.

"Yeah yeah, anyways," Rin looked over at Nagisa, "how did this all even start? Haruka never loses his cool like that."

"Mm..." Nagisa brought a finger up to his lips in thought, "Well, Haru-chan looked annoyed at the teachers who were talking loudly... that they weren't letting anyone do their work, like Mako-chan."

"Makoto?"

"Yeah! They were talking to him and stuff," affirmed Nagisa, "so Haru-chan made a paper airplane-"

"A paper airplane?" Rin raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? A paper airplane? What is this, kindergarten?"

"As I was saying, Haru-chan made a paper airplane and threw it at the teachers."

"You guys act like children."

"So? You should've been there Rin-chan! It hit her straight on the forehead!" Nagisa beamed, "It was just... _awesome_!"

"Wait, back up. So you're telling me that there was about to be a fight... over a paper airplane?"

"What? No. The teacher got mad, insulted Haru-chan, she warned Mako-chan to stay away from him, then BOOM!" Nagisa lifted his arms up into the air, "Haru-chan was like 'You cheat a lot, hoe.' Then she got mad, and went at him, but Mako-chan was like, 'Oh shit' and held her back while I held back Haru-chan, then you came in."

Rin opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths.

"Okay, so..." Rin started, "Haru... basically got... jealous?"

"Pretty much."

Rin looked over to the pool to see Haruka floating above and made his way to the edge.

"HARUKA NANASE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Rin shouted.

Haruka frowned, he really didn't like being called by his name, and swam over to Rin.

"What?" he spat.

"Don't 'what' me! You nearly got in a fight with a woman because you got jealous?!"

"...I got annoyed," he answered.

"You could have possibly lost your job over jealousy?!"

"I just told you I was annoyed, Rin."

"Haru, you were jealous."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too-"

"Hey! Stop it you two!" cut in Nagisa.

Before the two could begin to argue again, a ringtone came on, and seemed to be coming from Haruka's pile of clothing. Rin glanced over at the clothing, then back at Haruka to see if he was going to get out to get it, which apparently he wasn't, then sighed and made his way over to the phone. He rummaged through the pocket of the pants then grabbed hold of Haruka's phone. Rin looked at the screen and was surprised to see who the caller was.

"Makoto?" he questioned.

"Did you say Makoto?" asked Haruka as he rushed out the pool, "Makoto's calling me?"

"Yeah," the redhead answered.

Haruka quickly ran towards Rin and swiped the phone away and answered, "Hello?"

" _Ah, Haru!_ " chirped Makoto from the other line, " _Where are you? You got dragged away by Rin and... I got worried._ "

"I'm at the pool," Haruka answered, "and... I'm sorry you had to see all that... and about what they said-"

" _Don't worry, Haru,_ " Makoto interrupted, " _it's okay. Everything is fine over here. Miss Hana calmed down and decided to leave. But... why did you throw an airplane in the first place?_ "

Haruka gulped, "Well... I saw those teachers bothering you... and you looked like you were in a bind... so I attacked to get them away." He heard Rin let out a snort, and motioned him to go away.

" _Attack? Jesus Haru,_ " though he wasn't sure how, Haruka could tell Makoto was smiling, " _so... you did all that for me?_ "

"I was annoyed by them too, so, I mean, not all about you Makoto, gosh," Haruka coughed, "I couldn't get work done with all the noise, and you seemed troubled, so yeah, uh, kill two birds with one stone."

" _Right,_ " Makoto laughed, " _well, thank you then Haru-chan._ "

Although he was flattered and failing to the control his blush, Haruka grunted at the nickname, "Drop the chan."

" _I heard Nagisa saying it before, I wanted to try it,_ " reasoned the man, " _by the way, aren't you gonna come back to finish your work?_ "

"Oh that..." Haruka groaned, "but... swimming."

" _Haru, and here I thought we could work together and-_ "

"I'm coming," Haruka began to pick up his belongings.

" _Huh?_ "

"I'm on my way, hold on."

" _Oh, then I'll wait for you here._ "

"Got it," Haruka hung up and was about to slip in a leg through his pants, until Rin grabbed on to his shoulder and halted him.

"Whoa, no. Hold up. You're wet," Rin explained, "you have to dry up first."

"But I have to go right now," huffed Haruka.

"Eh? You're not going to swim anymore Haru-chan?" asked Nagisa with a puzzled expression.

Haruka glanced over at his beloved pool, having the urge to jump in again, but turned his head to look away, sighing out, "Can't. Gotta go see Makoto."

Rin and Nagisa gasped and backed away simultaneously.

"You're leaving the pool for someone?!" exclaimed Nagisa in a dramatic manner.

"Did he just reject the pool?!" added Rin, then he pointed at Haruka, "Who are you?! What have you done with Haru?!"

"Shut up," Haruka grunted, "I have to go, Makoto's waiting."

"Ah, okay wait," Rin ran off to a nearby closet, unlocked it, went inside, then quickly came back out holding a white towel. He ran back to Haruka and handed it to him, "dry off."

Haruka took it then began to dry himself off. He snorted a bit, which confused the heck out of Nagisa and Rin.

"What's so funny?" asked Rin.

"Rin," called Haruka as he dried his hair.

"What?"

"You came out the closet."

"...You die tonight water boy," Rin growled as he began to roll up his sleeves and go towards his friend, whose friendship he still questioned, but was held back by Nagisa.

"Rin-chan! H-He was kidding around! Come on Rin-chan! Calm down!" wheezed the blonde, pushing Rin back from Haruka who seemed to be done drying.

"Well, thank you for the swim and towel, now I must make my way back," Haruka dressed as quickly as he could, seeing as how Rin was coming close to escaping Nagisa's grasp at any moment, and rapidly exited the natatorium.

Rin huffed and snatched his arms away from Nagisa's now loosened grip. The blonde laughed at the redhead as he crossed his arms and let out an angry pout.

"Geez, you and Haru-chan never change. Always getting at one another at some point," he giggled.

Rin rolled his eyes, "Cut it out. In more serious matter, Haru's jealousy is quite something."

Nagisa sighed as he shook his head, "Yeah... I didn't think he'd go as far to expose the teacher's issues..."

"Well, Makoto seems to fine with this though. Called him and now he's going to him."

"We still have to help Haru-chan though. Who knows what he'd do next! Today he barely met Mako-chan, and he almost got in a fight for him!"

"What a diva," muttered Rin.

"Rin-chan," Nagisa whined, "we have to help Haru-chan!"

"But he seems fine, since Makoto is still talking to him."

"Yeah but... he needs to control his emotions! Today is day one, think about the next days!"

"I got it, I got it. I'll talk to him about it later. I still got work to do so let's head back and keep an eye on Romeo and Juliet," the two began to walk back.

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah, you know, forbidden love. School wise. Opposing houses and all that shit."

"Don't they die though?" questioned Nagisa.

"Because they were over dramatic and stupid," explained Rin, "our situation, on the other hand, is way easier and better since we got ourselves and other people to support the two. Think of us as... facilitators, making things easy for them."

"Oh~ I get it. Like the elves and the shoemaker! We're the elves!" cheered Nagisa.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well let's hurry then," Nagisa grabbed Rin's wrist and began to speed up, "what if our Juliet picked a fight with another maiden?"

"Oh yeah," muttered Rin, and followed along still thinking everything through.

 _Haru and Makoto..._

 _Who knows what's in store for these two..._

* * *

 ** _Well... that escalated quickly.  
_**

 _I wanna thank high school for teaching me how stupid and ridiculously fast fights could start :D I mean really, I saw a fight start over someone dropping a packet of ketchup, this situation was like more reasonable compared to that. Thank you for reading, or skimming over if that's how you roll. Leave a review if you'd like OuO cause I like em' and stuff. Hue hue. Stay tuned for more to come!  
_


End file.
